cakebabyfandomcom-20200215-history
OpenSCAD linux x86 64 software-rasterizer igea cgalcachetest build.make
Subreport from OpenSCAD_linux_x86_64_software-rasterizer_igea_test_report # CMAKE generated file: DO NOT EDIT! # Generated by "Unix Makefiles" Generator, CMake Version 2.8 # # Special targets provided by cmake. # Disable implicit rules so canonical targets will work. .SUFFIXES: # Remove some rules from gmake that .SUFFIXES does not remove. SUFFIXES = .SUFFIXES: .hpux_make_needs_suffix_list # Suppress display of executed commands. $(VERBOSE).SILENT: # A target that is always out of date. cmake_force: .PHONY : cmake_force # # Set environment variables for the build. # The shell in which to execute make rules. SHELL = /bin/sh # The CMake executable. CMAKE_COMMAND = /home/donb/sys/bin/cmake # The command to remove a file. RM = /home/donb/sys/bin/cmake -E remove -f # The program to use to edit the cache. CMAKE_EDIT_COMMAND = /home/donb/sys/bin/ccmake # The top-level source directory on which CMake was run. CMAKE_SOURCE_DIR = /home/donb/openscad/tests # The top-level build directory on which CMake was run. CMAKE_BINARY_DIR = /home/donb/openscad/tests/bin150_39 # Include any dependencies generated for this target. include CMakeFiles/cgalcachetest.dir/depend.make # Include the progress variables for this target. include CMakeFiles/cgalcachetest.dir/progress.make # Include the compile flags for this target's objects. include CMakeFiles/cgalcachetest.dir/flags.make CMakeFiles/cgalcachetest.dir/cgalcachetest.cc.o: CMakeFiles/cgalcachetest.dir/flags.make CMakeFiles/cgalcachetest.dir/cgalcachetest.cc.o: ../cgalcachetest.cc $(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_progress_report /home/donb/openscad/tests/bin150_39/CMakeFiles $(CMAKE_PROGRESS_1) @$(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_echo_color --switch=$(COLOR) --green "Building CXX object CMakeFiles/cgalcachetest.dir/cgalcachetest.cc.o" /usr/bin/c++ $(CXX_DEFINES) $(CXX_FLAGS) -DENABLE_CGAL -frounding-math -o CMakeFiles/cgalcachetest.dir/cgalcachetest.cc.o -c /home/donb/openscad/tests/cgalcachetest.cc CMakeFiles/cgalcachetest.dir/cgalcachetest.cc.i: cmake_force @$(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_echo_color --switch=$(COLOR) --green "Preprocessing CXX source to CMakeFiles/cgalcachetest.dir/cgalcachetest.cc.i" /usr/bin/c++ $(CXX_DEFINES) $(CXX_FLAGS) -DENABLE_CGAL -frounding-math -E /home/donb/openscad/tests/cgalcachetest.cc > CMakeFiles/cgalcachetest.dir/cgalcachetest.cc.i CMakeFiles/cgalcachetest.dir/cgalcachetest.cc.s: cmake_force @$(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_echo_color --switch=$(COLOR) --green "Compiling CXX source to assembly CMakeFiles/cgalcachetest.dir/cgalcachetest.cc.s" /usr/bin/c++ $(CXX_DEFINES) $(CXX_FLAGS) -DENABLE_CGAL -frounding-math -S /home/donb/openscad/tests/cgalcachetest.cc -o CMakeFiles/cgalcachetest.dir/cgalcachetest.cc.s CMakeFiles/cgalcachetest.dir/cgalcachetest.cc.o.requires: .PHONY : CMakeFiles/cgalcachetest.dir/cgalcachetest.cc.o.requires CMakeFiles/cgalcachetest.dir/cgalcachetest.cc.o.provides: CMakeFiles/cgalcachetest.dir/cgalcachetest.cc.o.requires $(MAKE) -f CMakeFiles/cgalcachetest.dir/build.make CMakeFiles/cgalcachetest.dir/cgalcachetest.cc.o.provides.build .PHONY : CMakeFiles/cgalcachetest.dir/cgalcachetest.cc.o.provides CMakeFiles/cgalcachetest.dir/cgalcachetest.cc.o.provides.build: CMakeFiles/cgalcachetest.dir/cgalcachetest.cc.o CMakeFiles/cgalcachetest.dir/bboxhelp.cc.o: CMakeFiles/cgalcachetest.dir/flags.make CMakeFiles/cgalcachetest.dir/bboxhelp.cc.o: ../bboxhelp.cc $(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_progress_report /home/donb/openscad/tests/bin150_39/CMakeFiles $(CMAKE_PROGRESS_2) @$(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_echo_color --switch=$(COLOR) --green "Building CXX object CMakeFiles/cgalcachetest.dir/bboxhelp.cc.o" /usr/bin/c++ $(CXX_DEFINES) $(CXX_FLAGS) -DENABLE_CGAL -frounding-math -o CMakeFiles/cgalcachetest.dir/bboxhelp.cc.o -c /home/donb/openscad/tests/bboxhelp.cc CMakeFiles/cgalcachetest.dir/bboxhelp.cc.i: cmake_force @$(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_echo_color --switch=$(COLOR) --green "Preprocessing CXX source to CMakeFiles/cgalcachetest.dir/bboxhelp.cc.i" /usr/bin/c++ $(CXX_DEFINES) $(CXX_FLAGS) -DENABLE_CGAL -frounding-math -E /home/donb/openscad/tests/bboxhelp.cc > CMakeFiles/cgalcachetest.dir/bboxhelp.cc.i CMakeFiles/cgalcachetest.dir/bboxhelp.cc.s: cmake_force @$(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_echo_color --switch=$(COLOR) --green "Compiling CXX source to assembly CMakeFiles/cgalcachetest.dir/bboxhelp.cc.s" /usr/bin/c++ $(CXX_DEFINES) $(CXX_FLAGS) -DENABLE_CGAL -frounding-math -S /home/donb/openscad/tests/bboxhelp.cc -o CMakeFiles/cgalcachetest.dir/bboxhelp.cc.s CMakeFiles/cgalcachetest.dir/bboxhelp.cc.o.requires: .PHONY : CMakeFiles/cgalcachetest.dir/bboxhelp.cc.o.requires CMakeFiles/cgalcachetest.dir/bboxhelp.cc.o.provides: CMakeFiles/cgalcachetest.dir/bboxhelp.cc.o.requires $(MAKE) -f CMakeFiles/cgalcachetest.dir/build.make CMakeFiles/cgalcachetest.dir/bboxhelp.cc.o.provides.build .PHONY : CMakeFiles/cgalcachetest.dir/bboxhelp.cc.o.provides CMakeFiles/cgalcachetest.dir/bboxhelp.cc.o.provides.build: CMakeFiles/cgalcachetest.dir/bboxhelp.cc.o # Object files for target cgalcachetest cgalcachetest_OBJECTS = \ "CMakeFiles/cgalcachetest.dir/cgalcachetest.cc.o" \ "CMakeFiles/cgalcachetest.dir/bboxhelp.cc.o" # External object files for target cgalcachetest cgalcachetest_EXTERNAL_OBJECTS = cgalcachetest: CMakeFiles/cgalcachetest.dir/cgalcachetest.cc.o cgalcachetest: CMakeFiles/cgalcachetest.dir/bboxhelp.cc.o cgalcachetest: CMakeFiles/cgalcachetest.dir/build.make cgalcachetest: libtests-cgal.a cgalcachetest: /home/donb/openscad_deps150_39/lib/libCGAL.so cgalcachetest: /home/donb/openscad_deps150_39/lib/libgmpxx.so cgalcachetest: /home/donb/openscad_deps150_39/lib/libmpfr.so cgalcachetest: /home/donb/openscad_deps150_39/lib/libgmp.so cgalcachetest: /home/donb/openscad_deps150_39/lib/libboost_thread.so cgalcachetest: /usr/lib/libQtCore.so cgalcachetest: /home/donb/openscad_deps150_39/lib64/libGLEW.so cgalcachetest: /usr/lib/libGLU.so cgalcachetest: /usr/lib/libGL.so cgalcachetest: /usr/lib/libSM.so cgalcachetest: /usr/lib/libICE.so cgalcachetest: /usr/lib/libX11.so cgalcachetest: /usr/lib/libXext.so cgalcachetest: /home/donb/openscad_deps150_39/lib/libboost_thread.so cgalcachetest: /home/donb/openscad_deps150_39/lib/libboost_program_options.so cgalcachetest: /home/donb/openscad_deps150_39/lib/libboost_filesystem.so cgalcachetest: /home/donb/openscad_deps150_39/lib/libboost_system.so cgalcachetest: /home/donb/openscad_deps150_39/lib/libboost_regex.so cgalcachetest: libtests-common.a cgalcachetest: libtests-core.a cgalcachetest: /usr/lib/libQtCore.so cgalcachetest: /home/donb/openscad_deps150_39/lib64/libGLEW.so cgalcachetest: /usr/lib/libGLU.so cgalcachetest: /usr/lib/libGL.so cgalcachetest: /usr/lib/libSM.so cgalcachetest: /usr/lib/libICE.so cgalcachetest: /usr/lib/libX11.so cgalcachetest: /usr/lib/libXext.so cgalcachetest: /home/donb/openscad_deps150_39/lib/libboost_program_options.so cgalcachetest: /home/donb/openscad_deps150_39/lib/libboost_filesystem.so cgalcachetest: /home/donb/openscad_deps150_39/lib/libboost_system.so cgalcachetest: /home/donb/openscad_deps150_39/lib/libboost_regex.so cgalcachetest: CMakeFiles/cgalcachetest.dir/link.txt @$(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_echo_color --switch=$(COLOR) --red --bold "Linking CXX executable cgalcachetest" $(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_link_script CMakeFiles/cgalcachetest.dir/link.txt --verbose=$(VERBOSE) # Rule to build all files generated by this target. CMakeFiles/cgalcachetest.dir/build: cgalcachetest .PHONY : CMakeFiles/cgalcachetest.dir/build CMakeFiles/cgalcachetest.dir/requires: CMakeFiles/cgalcachetest.dir/cgalcachetest.cc.o.requires CMakeFiles/cgalcachetest.dir/requires: CMakeFiles/cgalcachetest.dir/bboxhelp.cc.o.requires .PHONY : CMakeFiles/cgalcachetest.dir/requires CMakeFiles/cgalcachetest.dir/clean: $(CMAKE_COMMAND) -P CMakeFiles/cgalcachetest.dir/cmake_clean.cmake .PHONY : CMakeFiles/cgalcachetest.dir/clean CMakeFiles/cgalcachetest.dir/depend: cd /home/donb/openscad/tests/bin150_39 && $(CMAKE_COMMAND) -E cmake_depends "Unix Makefiles" /home/donb/openscad/tests /home/donb/openscad/tests /home/donb/openscad/tests/bin150_39 /home/donb/openscad/tests/bin150_39 /home/donb/openscad/tests/bin150_39/CMakeFiles/cgalcachetest.dir/DependInfo.cmake --color=$(COLOR) .PHONY : CMakeFiles/cgalcachetest.dir/depend